Stolen Kisses
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: A series based on forgotten moments in time where several kisses that Jeanne/Maron receives by Sindbad or Noin are ignored.
1. Masqerade

Stolen Kisses: Masquerade   
by Kayla Chavi   
Rating: PG   
Kamakaze Kaitou Jeanne   
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com   
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm   
  
* * *   
  
If you've gotten this far then I applaud you. I was never any good with writing teasers. ^^;   
  
* * *   
  
Jeanne held the small black monkey in her hands and smiled. It made an adorable face at her and jumped onto her shoulder. With a cold, wet nose, he nuzzled her ear and then bounced off of her to run back to go find his mistress. She watched after him and then turned back to the view of the moon and get lost in her thoughts.   
  
"Jeanne." The sound of her name being said by a quite male voice made her turn around sharply. She gasped quietly in surprise and then glared at Sindbad.   
  
"I had hoped you would be gone by now," she snapped and then turned her back on him, hoping that he would leave her alone. The game was over with for the night and she didn't want to mess with him anymore.   
  
It wasn't until she felt him place a hand on her shoulder that she realized that he hadn't left yet. The touch was gentle and light over her white shirt. That in its self surprised her greatly and she whirled around to face him. His bright blue eyes were almost unreadable and his face was shadowed. Even with the bright light of the moon it was difficult to see his features. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he continued to peer at her over the silver cloth that he wore to cover half of his face.   
  
"You owe me a dance."   
  
Her lavender eyes widened at that statement and her mouth opened slightly. She tried to make it work for a few seconds but no sound came out. It took her those few stunned seconds to decided on a reaction. She brought her hand up to slap him but her caught her by the wrist, having already anticipated it. Having already been thrown off a roof for his last attempt, he wasn't going to let it happen again.   
  
"I do not owe you a dance," she said and struggled to pull her hand away. He raised an eyebrow and she got the distinct impression that he was silently laughing at her.   
  
"The game is over for the night, Jeanne," he said, still keeping a first grip of her wrist. "We are stuck on a beautiful ship and have no where to go until it docks. There is a party going on inside that was meant to be enjoyed. Besides, our dance earlier was interrupted."   
  
She clenched her jaw and looked around for Fin. In the distance she could see a little green ball of light being chassed by a little purple ball of light. Apparently, Access had gotten the same idea as his mortal friend. It actually made Jeanne smile for a moment before she remembered to glare up at Sindbad.   
  
"I hate you," she insisted, "Why in Heaven's Name would I want to dance with you?"   
  
"I know you hate me," he said and for a brief moment she thought she heard a tremor of regret in his voice. "However you'll find, given the opportunity that I am a good dancer and I suspect the same of you." The way he had phrased it made the entire sentence seem like a challenge.   
  
A moment later, Jeanne gave into her pride and she slowly relaxed. "Very well, I will give you your dance. But just one!" she said quickly. He chuckled and nodded. In a quick movement he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up onto one of the higher decks.   
  
She gasped from surprise and was severally tempted to hit him. She decided against it, for they had not landed yet and falling from this height did not seem inviting. She didn't like the feeling of not being in control. It scared her whenever he did things like this around her. She was always afraid that he might drop her. They landed next to the grand ballroom and she looked in the windows. The orchestra was playing loud enough to hear the music outside.   
  
"I thought we might dance out here," Sindbad said quietly and she was suddenly aware of how close his mouth was to her ear. His arm was still around her waist and she noticed that hers was around his as well. Her other hand was still tightly gripping his shoulder, and when she noticed this she immediately let go. Sindbad caught her hand and pulled her closer.   
  
Jeanne looked up at him and swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. What on earth was she doing in this kind of a position. He was her rival and a servant of the Devil. She should be kicking him, not letting him pull her into an intimate dance position. She tore herself away from the enthralling blue depths of his eyes and looked at his chest instead.   
  
She jumped when he placed his hand on her waist. Tentatively she placed her hand on his shoulder and let him lead her into a waltz. She took a shallow, silent breath and boldly looked back into his face. His eyes widened slightly and then crinkled at the edges. He was smiling at her, but she couldn't tell what kind of a smile it was behind the mask.   
  
For some reason it warmed her and she smiled slightly in return. Expertly, he twirled her out of his embrace for a moment and watched the elegant spin. When he pulled her back into his arms in was much closer than it had been previously. His arm was now completely around her and she was very much aware of the face that their bodies were touching much more now.   
  
As the waltz speed up, so did they and soon they were whirling around the deck. Their silhouetted figures had caught the attention of several of the people attending the inside party. Many stopped dancing to watch the two kaitous.   
  
Jeanne found herself dancing complicated steps that she had never knew existed. It was as if they were dancing an old and ancient waltz, not meant for the current time. Sindbad was just as amazed as she was, but did not question the appearance of a new knowledge. In a complicated move, he spun her out violently and she rapidly twirled until she elegantly came to a stop.   
  
The music had ended in a final beat that found her in a deep curtsy. She was half kneeling on the floor in a beautiful crouch. Her hair had come unraveled in the dizzying display so that it now hung around her in several tendrils. He was standing before her, straight and tall, but at the same time in a fluid and mesmerizing stance.   
  
Their hands were still tightly joined. The black and white gloves contrasted and gleamed faintly in the moonlight. Both were breathing heavily from the exertion of the dance and there was a thin sheen of sweat over his face that glinted. Jeanne swallowed once more as she searched his eyes.   
  
He roughly pulled her to her feet in a sharp movement that had her in his arms. Sindbad watched her expression carefully before tilting her chin up and pulling his mask down. When his lips met hers, something inside him changed.   
  
The kiss was powerful and almost painful. Unlike his two previous kisses, this was wild and uncontrollable, nor did he try to control it. Jeanne whimpered softly under the onslaught of his mouth but did nothing to stop him. She was almost completely taken aback by this action until she realized that she was returning it with an equal fervor.   
  
Just when it seemed that the kiss would never stop, Sindbad pushed her away. It caught her off guard and she stumbled backwards. He caught her upper arm before she fell completely to the ground. Once she was firmly on her own two feet he let go. Jeanne was about to say something, what, she didn't know, when he looked past her.   
  
She turned around sharply to see that the ship was pulling up to the dock. Sindbad watched her for a moment and whispered an name that she didn't hear, nor could she see his lips behind the mask.   
  
"Maron."   
  
When she turned back he was no longer there. She looked at the place he had been before jumping off the boat and onto the nearby wooden platform. Jeanne landed gracefully and detransformed in an alley before completing the journey. She ran the entire way, focusing on her destination rather than on what had just happened. Once in the safety of her apartment Maron slid to the ground.   
  
What in Heaven's Name had just occurred? Why had he kissed her again?   
  
"Damn you, Sindbad," she whispered as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She sat there until very late in the night when her eyes suddenly opened and tears began to well in her eyes.   
  
"Chiaki...."   
  
* * *   
  
"You know, that was rather foolish of you," Access commented to his charge. The little Dark Angel was hovering by Chiaki's ear and looking at him rather sternly. "And you shouldn't just leave after you kiss a girl. They hate that."   
  
"I wanted to get away with my life," Chiaki muttered and ran his fingers through his messy blue hair. "Once she came to her senses, she would have tried to kill me."   
  
Access sighed and rolled his eyes. "She enjoyed it," he pointed out and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Chiaki just shrugged and didn't comment. His eyes were drawn to the moon and he studied it while getting lost in his thoughts. He knew she had enjoyed the kiss, he had too, but that really wasn't the point. He had to stop her from sealing the demons and that meant by any means possible.   
  
Did those means include confusing an innocent girl? He nearly growled in frustration when a quiet sound caught his attention. He looked over to see that Maron's window was slightly open, and even though the room was dark, he could hear muffled crying.   
  
"Damn," he whispered and felt a surprising sting of guilt.   
  
Access looked at him and then followed his gaze. He went over to the other girl's balcony and peered inside. He frowned and then went back over to Chiaki. "You made her cry," he accused. Chiaki's responce was to shrug and then go back into his apartment.   
  
"Chiaki."   
  
He turned around, thinking that she had caught him out on the balcony. When he saw that she was there it made him confused. Maron liked Chiaki about as much as Jeanne liked Sindbad, so why had she said his name? Access gave him a pointed look and then gestured to the door.   
  
Chiaki rolled his eyes but it seemed as if he was being moody again for he left the balcony. Silently he crossed his apartment and went to knock on her door. It was a soft knock, barely audible, but he knew that she would hear it. He hoped that she would answer the door and not just ignore him.   
  
A minute later the door opened slightly and Maron peeked out almost shyly. "Chiaki?"   
  
"Can I come in?" he asked quietly and noticed that her eyes were slightly red from her tears. She bit her lower lip and looked at the ground. She hastily wiped her eyes one last time and put on a bright smile. She opened the door so he could come in and went to turn a few lights on. Chiaki looked around and raised an eyebrow. Even though he knew she hadn't been sick, her apartment didn't keep up the charade.   
  
"I see you're not sick anymore," Maron commented as she went to go prepare some tea. It gave her something to do and concentrate on. With him in her apartment and her emotions working insanely, she needed that distraction.   
  
"Neither are you," he pointed out and went to go stand with her in the kitchen. She smiled slightly and shrugged.   
  
"I guess not." She silently poured the tea and handed him the cup. Their fingers brushed and she winced in memory of him catching her. Maron quickly regained her composure and poured her own cup. They went and sat on opposite ends of her small couch. "Why did you come over?" she asked after a minute. "Isn't it a little late for a social call?"   
  
Chiaki sipped his tea and then looked straight into her light brown eyes. "I heard you crying," he said honestly, "and was worried that you had hurt yourself."   
  
"Oh." She looked down at the cup in her hands intently. "I'm fine."   
  
"Really?" He sounded incredibly skeptical. When she looked up at him she saw that he had raised an eyebrow. She knew he wouldn't believe her, but she had to make the effort to lie. It made her smile and she ducked her head to hide her flush. He placed a warm hand over hers and it made her look up sharply.   
  
"You wouldn't understand."   
  
He made a face of mock horror. "This isn't one of those girl things is it?" he joked and was rewarded with a blush. She wrinkled her nose at him and gave him a glare.   
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Definitely not that."   
  
"Then tell me," he grinned. "What have you got to lose?"   
  
She sighed heavily and looked off to the side. He was going to think her foolish for this. Chiaki was a flirt and probably no better then Sindbad when it came to kissing girls, but still. . .perhaps she did have nothing to lose.   
  
"I'm just confused about something this stupid boy did."   
  
"Maybe I can help," he suggested. "I am, after all, a boy."   
  
That made her giggle and look at him. He actually seemed honest and sincere for the moment. Perhaps he wouldn't laugh at her dilemma. She bit her lower lip and then slowly nodded.   
  
"He kissed me," she whispered but met his eyes. His own widened a bit and for a moment it seemed that he looked a little sad at the thought. Chiaki was internally swearing up a storm. She was crying because of something that he had done because he couldn't control himself.   
  
"You didn't want him to." He said as a simple statement and Maron heard the faint traces of pain and regret in his voice. This of course made her feel even worse about the kiss. They weren't even really girlfriend and boyfriend, but she felt guilty as if she had betrayed him.   
  
"I'm not really sure," she said honestly and looked down at her hands and the rapidly cooling tea. "I was...was kind of hoping that the man I loved would kiss me like that. He's practically a stranger."   
  
"What kind of a kiss was it?" Chiaki managed to ask calmly. Of course he knew what the kiss had been like, he had participated in it. But he need to know.   
  
A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she used her bangs to hide her eyes. "Um," she coughed and had to clear her throat, "Passionate, I guess. You know one of those kisses you see in movies between the heroine and hero." She looked up at him and was confused at the look in his eyes, so she dismissed it as what she hoped was jealousy.   
  
Chiaki was quiet for a moment and then set his cold tea on the coffee table. "So part of you enjoyed it even though you really dislike him personally." Maron nodded and watched him as he leaned back. Chiaki took in a silent and deep breath. He continued, "Personally if I kissed a girl like that, it would mean something. Perhaps this guy likes you and doesn't know how to tell you." He looked over at her, "Would you believe him if he said that he had feelings for you?"   
  
Maron tilted her head to the side and thought about his question and then shook her head. "I wouldn't believe him," she sighed heavily. "He's not exactly the trusting type."   
  
Chiaki laughed quietly and she looked at him in confusion. He saw her puzzlement and smiled, "Didn't you think that about me once?" he teased.   
  
She wrinkled her nose at him and tossed a couch pillow at his face. He caught it easily and held onto it with a grin. "You're different," Maron said and put her tea on the coffee table as well. "I like you now."   
  
He smiled, "I'm glad," he said honestly and gently took her hand in his. Lightly he kissed the back of her hand and then let it fall gracefully to her lap. She blushed again and looked down shyly. "What's his name?"   
  
She looked up at him sharply, "What?"   
  
"I have to know who my competition is," he grinned. Maron looked at him for a moment before she burst into a fit of giggles.   
  
It made Chiaki smile as he tried to ignore the feelings of jealousy that had been going through him during the conversation. It was stupid to be jealous of himself, but it didn't change the fact that he was. Sindbad got to kiss Jeanne, to kiss Maron. Chiaki didn't and it bothered the hell out of him.   
  
"Not on your life," she said firmly and stood up. "Now its late and I'm just getting over being sick. We should go to bed."   
  
"Is that an invitation?" he asked slyly, unable to resist making a joke.   
  
Her eyes widened and she threw another pillow at him. "Out," she said firmly and pointed at the door. She hoped that she wasn't blushing that much.   
  
He chuckled and stood up after he slipped his shoes back on. She politely walked him to the door and opened it for him. With an impish grin he kissed her cheek. "I'm glad I cheered you up, Maron," he said quietly before he walked out and into his own apartment.   
  
She slowly closed the door. She was confused more now, then ever before. Lightly she touched her cheek where he had kissed her and smiled a little dreamily. With a slightly wistful sigh she went to go to bed.   
  
Tomorrow was a school day, and with school came Chiaki.


	2. Hauntings

Stolen Kisses   
Hauntings   
by Kayla Chavi   
Rating: PG-13   
Genre: Romance   
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com   
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm   
  
* * *   
  
He hadn't shown up and she couldn't decide if she was disappointed or relieved.   
  
Jeanne gently held Satomi in her arms as the young girl cried softly. Satomi had been physically and emotionally exhausted the moment the demon had left and Jeanne couldn't find the heart to just leave her until her grandfather found her.   
  
"Shhh," she murmured and rocked her gently. Slowly she stood and looked around. "Satomi, where is your room?"   
  
The sniffling girl raised her head from Jeanne's shoulder . She pointed towards the door and the empty hall. "It's at the very end," she whimpered, still clutching onto the older girl. Jeanne walked down the hall quietly, hoping that everyone was still out at the bonfire and scaring party.   
  
When she got to the little girl's bedroom she smiled. It wasn't the drab room that she had been locked up in for the past few months by her grandfather, but a happy fairy-tale room. Everything was in matching pink and the bed had a beautiful white canopy. Jeanne smiled and gently laid her down on the pink sheets and lightly kissed her forehead.   
  
"Go to sleep, Satomi-chan," she said quietly.   
  
"Where is my doll, angel?" Satomi asked sleepily. Jeanne bit her lower lip and was about to reply, when a similar doll was placed in front of her face. Her eyes widened and she turned to see Sindbad kneeling beside her, holding a beautiful replica of the doll.   
  
Satomi smiled happily and took the doll before Jeanne could stop her. She cuddled the doll and curled up into her blankets. Sindbad stood and silently tucked her in and placed his own kiss on her forehead. The little girl smiled dreamily. "You must be the angels of my parents," she whispered. "You look so much like them." She giggled childishly, unable to see the look of pure shock on Jeanne's face.   
  
Sindbad chuckled and took her arm to lead her out of the room. Jeanne glared, but stayed silent until they were outside of the cabin. "Why did you give that little girl a doll?" she demanded, "So it can possess her again?"   
  
He sighed and shook his head, "When I realized that the little girl was going to lose her doll, I found another that wasn't tainted. That way no one would ever know that Jeanne d'Arc was here." He paused and looked at her intently. His blue eyes gave no hint to this thoughts. "You didn't send a notice."   
  
"Neither did you."   
  
"I didn't even know there was a demon here until tonight. There wasn't time to send a notice."   
  
Jeanne glared at him and his logic and silently cursed him for it. "I won't let you hurt Satomi."   
  
Sindbad sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hurt her. I'm not some demon that delights in tormenting little girls."   
  
"Could have fooled me," Jeanne snapped.   
  
"You aren't a little girl, Jeanne."   
  
She was severally tempted to slap him, so she clenched her hands into fists. Violence wouldn't solve her problem. Knowing her luck, he'd think it was foreplay. "I didn't say that you were tormenting me," she hissed and turned to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and whirled her around.   
  
"Are you so sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow and looked deep into her eyes. It was unnerving and unsettling as her heart began to race. It was like they were back on that cruise ship, dancing to soft music, and lost in their own world.   
  
"Get over yourself, Sindbad." She placed her hands firmly on his chest and tried to push herself away. He just pulled her closer. Part of him wondered why he was doing this. The other part of him pointed out the reason he had joined the soccer team was so he could be close to her. The last kiss had left him yearning for more and he wondered if he would actually get a chance to again. "Let go of me!"   
  
"Shh," he murmured softly into her ear. "It wouldn't do for Miyako to find out that Jeanne was here and she didn't get a chance to catch her."   
  
"Damn you," she whispered and was about to say more when she found that they were suddenly kissing again. The arrogant son of a--well, son of a very bad word--was actually kissed her again! How dare he even try!   
  
Sindbad pushed her against the wall, but it wasn't harsh or forceful. It was a natural movement for both of them as the kiss continued and deepened. Her hands moved from his chest to around his neck. A moment later they became buried in his silver-blue hair. He lightly held her against the wall by her waist, one hand thumbing her hip. The other was keeping her conveniently trapped, for he had placed it on the wall by her head.   
  
Jeanne whimpered softly and pulled away from the kiss, completely breathless and dizzy. She looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed tightly as he just stood there. She didn't move as she studied his face for any indication of what he was thinking. He didn't give any, he just continued to stand there as seconds painfully slipped by.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered and tentatively reached up to touch his lips with her gloved fingers. "You really must be the devil--"   
  
She stopped when he caught her fingers. His bright blue eyes slowly opened and he shook his head in a violent jerk. "No. I am not the devil any more than you are."   
  
"Then why--" she was cut off again, this time by another wildly passionate kiss. This time she managed to push away before it carried on for too long. "Sindbad, I can't do this," she almost whined against his mouth. "Please, we can't--"   
  
He kissed her once more, but it was very brief and very soft. "Adieu," he said quietly from behind his mask and then stepped into the shadows.   
  
She stared at the place he had been and then swore. Pulling at the ribbon in her hair, she ran towards Zone F and hoped that Chiaki hadn't noticed she was gone for an unnatural length of time.   
  
* * *   
  
"Maron!" Chiaki jogged up to her with a worried look on his face. "Where have you been?"   
  
Maron blushed and looked down at the ground with an embarrassed look. "I...um...got lost."   
  
He raised an eyebrow and took her hand. "Lost?" He led her back over to their scaring zone. He had already set up their costumes to flap in the light breeze.   
  
"Yeah, I got turned around and had to go back to the cabin to find my way back here." She kept her gaze fixed to the ground. She heard him laugh softly and her face reddened even more.   
  
"Next time say something," he said and stopped in front of a large tree. "Can you climb?"   
  
She blinked in confusion and looked up at the tree. It's branches swayed back and forth in the breeze. She saw that high up there was a large enough branch to support heavy weight. She looked at Chiaki and blinked again. He grinned and let go of her hand to begin climbing up the trunk. When he got to the lowest branch he reached for her hand.   
  
"Come on, the view of the mountains is amazing from up here." He easily lifted her up and they climbed to the spot she had noticed before. He sat with his back against the trunk and a leg over either side of the branch. "Here," he pulled her so that she was sitting in front of him with her back to his chest.   
  
Maron blushed again and after a few minutes of sitting there stiffly, she relaxed and leaned into his embrace. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. She smiled and closed her eyes. She sighed peacefully but suddenly straightened when she felt the soft rumble of laughter coming from her. It was then she realized how close his mouth was to her ear.   
  
"What?" she asked defensively.   
  
"You," he laughed again. "You're adorable."   
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to glare at him. He was just barely smirking and his brown eyes were shining. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly looked away when she noticed how close their mouths were.   
  
Chiaki frowned when she turned again. He knew that she was thinking about his alter ego, and not for the first time he cursed his stupidity as Sindbad. Was he really so weak that he would use an alias to kiss her? He was safe as Sindbad, Jeanne hated him and there was absolutely no responsibility in kissing her.   
  
Access had pointed this out as they had made their way back to Zone F. "A real man would kiss her and mean something by it," he lectured. "He would stay after the kiss and express his feelings."   
  
"A weak man expresses his feelings to a girl who hates him," he had replied. "A weak man would use his feelings as a plea."   
  
"Maron doesn't hate Chiaki."   
  
"But she hates Sindbad. Jeanne hates Sindbad. I can't win."   
  
Access had chuckled, "But like a fool you try," he grinned. "And all men are fools."   
  
"I quite agree."   
  
Now, he sat with her in his arms and he didn't dare kiss her because he was jealous of himself. He sighed silently and leaned back into the tree. He was pleased when Maron followed him and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. He smiled when he felt her warm, even breath against his skin. He looked down and saw that she was falling asleep.   
  
She whimpered quietly as she fell asleep and turned so that more of her was in contact with him. She shivered and he realized that she was cold. He brought her closer to his body and wished that he had his jacket. He watched her fall peacefully asleep and smile.   
  
He gently brushed his lips against her temple and rested his head on hers. "Sweet dreams, Maron." 


	3. Moonlit Nights

Stolen Kisses:  
Moonlit Nights  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
Jeanne watched as Fin flew after Access. The dark angel had stolen the Petit Claire and the green-haired angel had flown after him in an attempt to get it back. They became two small dots on the horizon and then disappeared. Jeanne moved to follow them but a hand snapped around her wrist.  
  
She was whirled around by Sindbad, who looked incredibly tired and hurt. She glared at him for a moment before she sighed heavily. "Sit down," she ordered.  
  
He didn't argue, he just slumped to the ground. He had several scrapes that were bleeding and one of his arms and legs were horribly gashed and bruised. Even his long silvery-white coat was ripped and had grass stains on it. A surge of guilt went through her as she looked at his wounds.  
  
"You're distracting me from getting the Petit Clare back," she accused as she began to tare strips of her costume off to bind the more seriously bleeding.  
  
He laughed quietly, "Sorry?" he offered, but really didn't sound all that sorry.  
  
"You're an idiot," she stated and looked into his blue eyes. The mask was still in place, but covered with mud and grass. "Why do you keep pushing me out of the way? You nearly saved my life."  
  
Sindbad almost shrugged and then winced. He decided against that simple action, it was just too painful to complete. "You don't deserve to die," he said simply. "Not for something like this."  
  
"So you want me to stop being a kaitou, but you don't want me dead?"  
  
"Something like that," he nodded and tried to stand. He stumbled and she caught him before gently helping him to his feet. She steadied him as he regained his footing. "Thanks," he mumbled. He was considering that it was possible that he may have broken his leg. Even with his advanced form of healing, if he broke his leg, he would be out of the game for a little while. Given the current situation, that was not a good possibility.  
  
"I don't like owing you," she said matter-of-factly. He smiled. This time she could tell because it made it all the way to his eyes and he didn't try to hide his amusement. "Well I don't," she insisted.  
  
Sindbad reached out and lightly touched her check. "I thought that good girls weren't supposed to lie."  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
He took a painful step closer. She knew what he was going to do, and she could have stopped him this time. She didn't even make the attempt. She didn't want to hurt him anymore then he already was. He had saved her life, perhaps that was worth one of his kisses.  
  
He surprised her by just simply lightly pressing his lips to hers. It was only a few seconds and then he took an equally painful step back. Jeanne blushed heavily and took her own step back. There was a sound of a wail and Sindbad looked in the direction of its source in worry.  
  
"Access!" he said and limped in the direction it was coming from. Jeanne watched him leave and then pulled the red ribbon out of her hair. Her transformation melted away and she turned to run home, trusting Fin to have the Petit Clair with her.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and bit her lower lip, but Sindbad was already gone into the thicket of trees. She couldn't even see his silvery-blue hair. "I hope you find your little demon," she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you always look at the moon when you're lost?"   
  
Maron jumped when she heard Chiaki's voice shatter her thoughts. She looked over to see him wearing the white shirt of his uniform and green pants. He had only returned to school a few days ago, but there was a part of him that looked immensely tired.  
  
"I'm not lost!" she exclaimed emphatically and he had to smile. He leaned over the front of his balcony, resting his forearms on the concrete, and looked up at the moon as well. He was able to hide the wince as one of the scrapes on his back pulled at the skin.   
  
He was almost completely healed from his crash through the glass conservatory. It seemed that God had blessed him for his sacrifice. That was Access' explanation for the rapid healing, anyway.  
  
"Lost in thought then," he amended after a pause.  
  
She shrugged, "I do have a lot on my mind," she leaned over her ledge as well. However, Chiaki wisely didn't point out that she was giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. He didn't want another slap. He had been getting those far to often for his comfort.  
  
"Such as?" he prompted.  
  
She smiled sadly and shook her head. He knew she was missing her angel, Fin. However since he wasn't supposed to have known about the annoying green haired companion, he couldn't say anything to comfort her. Which was ironic, considering that he desperately needed to warn her about what could be happening at this very moment.   
  
Unfortunately, he knew that she would shut down completely and the Devil would destroy her. He certainly didn't want that in the least.  
  
So he tried a different tactic.  
  
"Is that boy still giving you problems?"  
  
Maron blinked several times and looked over at him. "Boy?"  
  
"You know, the one who kissed you, but you weren't sure if you liked it or not."  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
Chiaki raised an eyebrow. He wanted to say something to her uncaring and distant tone, but obvious reasons, didn't. Him indeed, Chiaki mentally snorted as he recalled the kiss.   
  
He had barely touched her lips the last time they had kissed and all he got for his politeness was a dismissive 'Oh, him'? That was cosmically unfair, he'd have to complain to God the next time he saw Him.  
  
"I take it that there isn't anything there anymore?" Chiaki asked with an even tone. He looked over to see that she was blushing. The faint tinge of pink on her cheeks more then made up for her dismissive tone. Perhaps he wouldn't have to complain to God after all.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," her voice nearly squeaked and she coughed in a weak attempt to hide it.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and turned to face her, "Then what would you say?"  
  
She chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "Well, he's kissed me a few more times," she said slowly. "But this last time," she sighed and didn't continue and Chiaki didn't push her. "Would it be too unbelievable to say that he saved my life?"  
  
"Not really," Chiaki shrugged and glanced over at her again. A warmness went through him at the mention of the life saving. She had acknowledged it and it made breaking his arm and leg worth it. Hell, it made being shoved through glass worth it.  
  
"Well he's just confusing me. I mean, the kiss wasn't all that long or that passionate but..." her voice trailed off and she looked back up at the moon.  
  
"Are you falling in love with him?"  
  
Maron's eyes widened considerably and she nearly choked on the breath she had been taking in. "Love? With him?" she squeaked. "No way!"  
  
Chiaki grinned, "Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"I don't want my competition to get your heart first," he continued to grin and she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"And then there's Hijiri-sensei," she sighed and didn't see Chiaki stiffen. "There's just something about him that seems...I don't know, mysterious?"  
  
"He's older than us," Chiaki said dismally. "A lot older. Should I point out that he's probably six or seven years older? He's a student teacher for heaven sakes."  
  
Maron blinked and looked at him confused. "You don't like him?"  
  
"Any man who hits on a high school girl, is a pervert."  
  
"You're a pervert too," she pointed out.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"One of our first conversations consisted of you asking me what color my underwear was that day," she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'm a sixteen year old boy," he said defensively, "That's what I'm supposed to think about!"  
  
Maron giggled and leaned over the two balconies. She lightly kissed his cheek, "Good night, Chiaki." She turned and went back inside her apartment, leaving Chiaki standing there with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Access floated down a few minutes later. "You're drooling," his tone was disdainful, but he was desperately trying not to laugh at his partner.  
  
Chiaki blinked and his hand came to his mouth. "I am not," he muttered and went inside. Access followed him with a grin and landed on the counter as the blue-haired boy began to make something that resembled dinner. "Did you find anything out?"  
  
"Jeanne will probably try to checkmate the painting tomorrow during school," the purple haired angel plopped down on his rump as he watched Chiaki. "I still think that your student teacher is giving off some bad vibes," he added.  
  
Chiaki sighed, "Just because I don't like him because he's hitting on Maron doesn't make him anything other than a pervert." He ran a hand through his short blue hair. "Shikaido-sensei is just a pervert."  
  
Access just grinned, his little fang showing, "But it would be a lot nicer if he was a demon?"  
  
"Hell yes." 


	4. Jealousy

Stolen Kisses:  
Jealousy  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: PG-13  
email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
website: http://kayla.wishing-blue.net  
  
* * *  
  
This chapter is definitely the product of Ely-chan's inspiration. If it hadn't been for her support and encouragement, then this probably wouldn't have come out for another...oh year or so....*hugs Ely-chan*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Jeanne pulled the ribbon out of her hair and sighed quietly. She looked back towards the school and smiled slightly. She had won that night, and Sindbad was the one looking like a fool. Maron sniffed smugly and jumped out of the tree.   
  
Her thoughts stopped when she saw Hijiri-sensei turn to look at her. Her heart nearly stopped when he tilted his head and watched her intently. "Kusakabe-san?" He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. "I didn't know you were here."  
  
He was too close. Maron found herself looking at the place where his shirt was unbuttoned and opened. She swallowed nervously and looked down. If she looked long enough, she would be able to make out his chest underneath the thin cloth. Hijiri-sensei was a rather attractive man.   
  
It was then that she decided that there should be a law against sexy teachers.  
  
"I was just watching from the tree," she said quietly. "I come to support Miyako in catching Kaitou Jeanne. She's really fanatic about it..." She trailed off when she heard his quiet laughter. "Hijiri-sensei?"  
  
She still didn't look up at him. Even after the letter he had given her from her father, she still felt a little nervous around him. Chiaki's comments were starting to press on her. Now she felt like she was seeing things that didn't exist.  
  
Hijiri-sensei lightly took her chin in his hand. His long fingers pressed lightly against her jaw and throat. Maron breathed in suddenly and swallowed as he tilted her head up to look at him.  
  
"You're trembling, Kusakabe-san. Are you afraid?"  
  
Maron blinked and felt her face heat up. She hoped that it was dark enough to hide her blush. "I'm just cold," she lied.  
  
He smiled as if he could see past the lie. He still hadn't released her face and she found that her heart was pounding. She could hear her blood rushing past her ears. His free hand touched her shoulder for a brief moment before it closed around her upper arm and pulled her a little closer.  
  
She expected to feel a warmth to emanate from him, but instead he was cold. She stumbled slightly and brought her hands up against his chest to catch herself. When she touched him, it was like touching a hard, cool, marble statue. The silk of his red shirt slid easily over his cool skin and bunched in her hands. Maron clenched the fabric beneath her fingers nervously.  
  
The only warmth came from his breath as it lightly caressed her face. Maron swallowed nervously. "Hijiri--" His lips were cold and hard against hers, yet as he kissed her she felt no pain or shock.   
  
He was slow to pull away from her mouth. The kiss had been simple and not very passionate, but it had filled her with a warmth. He leaned down and she thought he might kiss her again, but instead pressed his mouth over her pulse on her neck.  
  
Slowly he released her, smiling at the stunned expression on her face. He brought a finger to his lips, indicating silence. He bowed slightly to her and then turned to walk away.  
  
In the shadows of the trees, another young man glared hatefully at the retreating student teacher. A soft purple light floated near him, but wisely said nothing.  
  
Maron just watched Hijiri-sensei walk away from her. Every part of her shook violently. She closed her eyes and stood still. Suddenly she turned and fled towards the safety of her home. Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Chiaki..."  
  
* * *  
  
Maron hadn't been asleep for more than an hour when she heard a crash. She sat up and looked around her room in fear. For a moment she thought that someone was in her apartment.  
  
When the next crash came, she winced. Someone was knocking things over in Chiaki's apartment. She bit her lower lip and then got out of bed. Throwing on a robe and slippers, she went and knocked on his door. For a few minutes, he didn't answer. She knocked again, louder this time, and the door flew open.  
  
Chiaki's angry brown eyes met hers and then immediately softened. "Maron?"  
  
She gave him a small smile and then nervously looked at the ground. "I heard the noise and thought that I should..." she didn't finish her thought, for her eyes widened when she looked past him. "Chiaki, what happened?"  
  
He blinked and then looked to where she was. He blushed faintly and then moved away so she could come in. He watched as her mouth opened in surprise. He had shoved his books off of the bookshelf. His couches weren't where they were originally. Several small trinkets had been smashed on the ground. His pots and pans were strewn over the counters and kitchen floor.  
  
He sighed softly. "I'm rather upset at something," he muttered and ran a hand through his dark blue hair. The sight of her made him smile for the first time after the checkmate. Her dark auburn locks were tousled and her light brown eyes filled with sleep. Her nightgown was just a thin piece of silky material covered by a matching silky robe. He wondered briefly if she knew what a beautiful sight she was.  
  
However, her cutest piece of clothing, were the slippers on her feet.  
  
Maron blinked at the destruction. "What could make you so upset that you would destroy your apartment?"  
  
Chiaki snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. He had no idea how to tell her that he had seen the kiss between her and their teacher. He ran his hand through his hair again and forced himself away from the memory.  
  
"It isn't important, Maron," he finally said at her sharp look. "I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
She giggled softly. "You probably woke the entire building up," she teased. She bent down and began to carefully pick up the broken pieces of porcelain and glass. "I'll help you pick this up," she offered.  
  
"You don't have to. I'll worry about it later. You should get some sleep." He knelt down next to her and touched the back of her hand to get her to stop. Maron pulled her hand away sharply and then winced as her fingers were cut by the glass.  
  
Chiaki just raised an eyebrow and sighed under his breath. She wanted nothing to do with him now that she had an older man. He nearly growled as his anger returned full force. He watched as tears came to her eyes and she forced a smile.  
  
"Sorry...you..you startled me and I..."  
  
"Here." He took the sharp pieces away from her and set them back on the ground. Standing, he took her hand gently in his and led her over to the sink. "Wash it out, I'll get a band-aid."  
  
He went into his bathroom and got out the first aid kit. He brought it back and found that she was dabbing at the blood on her fingers with a paper towel. In silence he carefully cleaned and put band-aid's on her new wounds.  
  
"Chiaki?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What..what would you suggest someone do if they were confused by a situation?" Maron looked at their hands intently. She didn't want to look into his face. She couldn't bare to see him reject her in anyway. Even though most of their relationship was quarreling, she didn't want him to find her repulsive.  
  
"Boy problems again?" His tone was skeptical and almost dry.   
  
"Yeah. This time it's someone new." She paused and then forced herself to continue. "He's a lot older than me."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Six or seven years." Maron knew that her hands were trembling again. She almost pulled them away from his, but didn't want to lose the small comfort she had found in him. "I feel awkward."  
  
"You should. He's too old. And a pervert."  
  
She laughed softly. She should have realized what he would have said. She knew him well enough to guess his reactions.   
  
"You're right." She looked up at him and gave her one of her bright smiles. Chiaki found himself unable to resist the purity in her expression. He returned the smiled and then kissed the tips of her fingers. Maron predictably blushed and looked away.  
  
"Chiaki..." she muttered and pulled her hands away. "I can still help you."  
  
"Naw. I'll worry about it tomorrow. Get some sleep. I'll try for quiet rage next time," he joked.  
  
She nodded and went to his door. She stopped and turned towards him. "Are you okay? I mean...whatever it is that has you this upset--"  
  
"The reason no longer exists," he said quickly. "I'm just being moody."  
  
She looked a little uncertain but accepted his answer. She knew less about teenage boys than he did about teenage girls. Chiaki breathed in deeply and groaned once she had returned to her own apartment. He held his head in his hands as he sunk to the linoleum floor.  
  
"Damn him. Damn it all to hell."  
  
* * *  
  
"Chiaki, are you coming?" Miyako called as she and Maron walked to the classroom door. "We don't have clubs this afternoon, so we're going to go get a milkshake."  
  
Chiaki smiled and waved them off. "I'll meet you there."  
  
Maron gave him an inquisitive look but he brushed it off with a smile. Soon the entire class had left and he was alone with Shikaidou-sensei. The young student teacher raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Nagoya?" he asked as he gathered papers. Chiaki walked towards the front of the class. He glared at the red head hatefully. There was no need to hide his anger and frustration from this man.  
  
"Stay away from her." Chiaki narrowed his eyes when Shikaidou-sensei began to laugh under his breath. His red eyes gleamed and Chiaki felt the stirrings of an otherworldly power.  
  
"Do you seriously think that I am going to be threatened by a sixteen year old boy?"  
  
Chiaki clenched his jaw. "Maron shouldn't be bothered with a pervert," he snapped. "And I can stop you."  
  
"Your pathetic heavenly powers are no match for mine." He began to place papers in his briefcase. He didn't even look at the high school student in front of him. "You are just a child."  
  
"If I am, then so is she. Stay away, sensei." He glared when he received no response. "I know what you are. Where you come from. I can feel it. So can she."  
  
Shikaidou-sensei paused and his red eyes glinted with violet for a brief instant. Finally he looked up and gave his attention to the blue-haired boy. He smiled at the state Chiaki was in. It was obvious that he hadn't slept well the night before and his body was taunt and tense.  
  
He shook his head. "Kusakabe-san is blind. She only sees what she wishes."  
  
"She's an innocent. She's too trusting. Leave. Her. Alone."  
  
Shikaidou-sensei laugh held a hint of mockery. "And are you going to make me, Nagoya? Are you going to tell her who and what you really are?"  
  
Chiaki's silence answered him.  
  
"That's what I thought. Your threats are idle wisps of wind. They mean nothing to me." He lifted the briefcase off of the desk.   
  
"Damn you."  
  
The other man smiled and for a moment looked sad before his smug smile returned. "For that, you are already too late." He swept his coat over his shoulder and walked to the door. "Good luck in your pursuits. I hope she kills you." 


	5. In Between

Stolen Kisses:  
In between  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://kayla.wishing-blue.net  
  
* * *  
  
Maron smiled as she watched Miyako during homeroom. They had planned to go see her father that weekend and to look at the Jeanne Investigation headquarters. She was unaware of the world around her. That was until she felt a hand brush over her hip. "Chiaki," she growled.  
  
"How are your fingers?" he asked instead of giving into her annoyance. His chest was against her back and his mouth much too close to her ear. She could feel his breath as he spoke and she shivered.  
  
It reminded her of Sindbad.  
  
"F-fine." She cursed her stutter and turned around to face him. She intended to put a little distance between them, but it just made his mouth bare centimeters above hers.  
  
"You sure?" he asked and gently took her hand in his. The bandages were still there from a few nights ago. He inspected the fingertips and then kissed them.  
  
"Chiaki!" Maron hissed. He grinned and let her hand drop. The mood was broken by the shrill shriek of a recorder. Pakyaalamao-sensei glared sharply at the two and announced the beginning of class.  
  
Chiaki did his best not to allow Shikiadou-sensei to see his hateful stareduring the lesson. It was a struggle to fulfill his fantasy of shoving a sword through his heart. During the course of instruction, the student teacher had brushed his hand over Maron's. Chiaki took exception to this. His eyes met Shikiadou-sensei's and bore into the hallow, red depths. The older man smirked and then did it again.  
  
Chiaki watched as her cheeks turned a dark pink and swore inwardly. When the next subject was called, he came up with the best lie he could on such short notice.  
  
"I don't have that book, I'll share with Maron."  
  
Miyako and Maron exchanged a surprised glance as Chiaki scooted his desk next to hers. Maron looked at his book bag and could see the book poking out.  
  
"Chiaki, you're such a bad liar," she whispered. She placed her book in the middle of the two desks. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
He just grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What color are they today?"  
  
"Ecchi!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Kusakabe-san."  
  
Maron stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She turned around to see Hijiri-sensei standing behind her. She smiled at him; the earlier kiss forgotten.  
  
"Hijiri-sensei. I thought that I was the only one left in the building." She giggled quietly and let her hands drop loosely to her sides. "Why did you stay late?" she asked curiously.  
  
He smiled and closed the distance between the two of them. "How is your project on Jeanne d'Arc coming along?" he asked. She would have almost called his tone innocent if she hadn't looked into his eyes. The setting sun was reflected with a glint of gold.  
  
She swallowed nervously. "Good," she said and looked away. His gaze was too intense, full of things she didn't understand. "I'm going to do research for it next weekend. Miyako and I are going to the police station tomorrow to visit her father and..." She let her voice trail off when she realized she was rambling.  
  
"It is going to be a difficult weekend for you then." His fingers brushed over her cheek and then to touch her hair for a brief instant. His cold hand touched her shoulder and then down along her spine. He stopped at the small of her back and pulled her against his chest.  
  
"Hijiri-" Her eyes widened. His hand had moved past her waist and was now on her buttocks. He pressed her thighs against his. "Sensei!" A cool hand tilted her chin upwards. His hot breath was against her face and lips.  
  
For the second time, Maron found herself submitting to a kiss from her student teacher. His lips were about to touch hers when he stilled. Very slowly he pulled away. The hand on her rear clenched and then slid along her upper thigh before falling by her side.  
  
Once more he made a gesture for her to be silent. He turned and walked away. Maron gaped after him. Half of her wondered why he stopped and wished it had continued.  
  
"They're green."  
  
She blinked and turned around quickly. Standing on one of the staircase landings, was Chiaki. In his hands he held a single white lily. The flower distracted her from his statement.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your panties. Bikini-cut and the same green as our school uniforms." He slowly walked down the steps and towards her. "Shikiadou-sensei gave me a lovely view."  
  
"Chiaki, I--"  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Maron. It's not like were going out. Here." He thrust the flower at her. "You can pretend it's from him." Maron caught the flower before it fell to the ground.  
  
"Chiaki, please don't be. I didn't mean for--"  
  
"Him to feel you up?" His dark brown eyes were once again filled with anger. "God, Maron, he's a teacher!"  
  
"I know!" She clutched the stem of the flower and almost crushed it. "But he's here to look after me for my father...I can't just ruin his job."  
  
"That doesn't make it right! Damnit, can't you feel anything sinister about him? Can't you tell he's taking advantage of you?!" Chiaki made a futile attempt to control his rage. Maron's eyes widened when she recognized it from the incident a few nights ago.  
  
"You're jealous," she whispered in awe.  
  
He blinked at her. Clenching his hands into fists, he looked away from her pale brown eyes. "No shit. I'm competing with two men. Might I point out that both of them have kissed you at least once. I'm playing by the rules and all I get is a flash of your underwear."  
  
Maron looked at him for a long hard moment. "You are such a boy." She walked away.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair. "Yeah, I think that's the point here. Just a stupid boy."  
  
* * * 


	6. Prelude to Sorrow

Stolen Kisses: Prelude to Sorrow

Part 6

* * *

"That was smooth."

"Shut up."

"I don't think you could handle that better. I mean, man, I wish I was a cool as you."

"Access, I said shut up."

"In case you've forgotten our mission, we're supposed to be--"

"I know."

"And you just--"

"I'm well aware of that."

"Were her panties really green?"

* * *

"Miyako, can you keep a secret?" Maron had been sitting quietly on the edge of her best friend's bed. Her feet were dangling over the edge and she was running them over the carpet, drawing invisible pictures with her toes.

"What kind of a secret?" Miyako looked up from her school work. Maron smiled to herself. She should have expected this. Miyako had a higher sense of honor than most people their age. Friendship meant so much to her, that she would be willing to sacrifice goodwill to save them. Miyako didn't care if her friends hated her, what mattered the most was their safety.

"The boy kind, Miyako-chan." She had to tease, had to make it a joke. If this became too serious, she wasn't sure if she could tell her. The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow and set down her pen.

"Maron, everyone already knows about you and Chiaki."

The brunette's expression faltered and she looked away quickly. She didn't want Miyako to see the sudden sadness and guilt that filled her gut. Miyako's own expression softened and she turned away from the desk to give Maron all of her attention.

"It's not about Chiaki. Well, most of it isn't." She bit her lower lip and then sighed softly. "Nevermind, Miyako, just go back to your homework."

"Maron." Miyako's voice held a faint warning. She looked at her school work and realized that math wouldn't be finished in the morning. "You can't just dangle that in front of my nose and expect me not to be curious. You know it will drive me insane not to finish this conversation." She stood and sat down next to her on the bed. "This better be worth putting off homework.

Maron couldn't help but giggle. Miyako smiled and took one of her hands comfortingly in her own. With a gentle squeeze, she encouraged Maron to continue. Maron swallowed and took a deep breath.

Then, suddenly, she didn't want to tell Miyako about anything. Not because her secret was precious or special, but because she knew that Miyako wouldn't approve, maybe even look down at her for her actions.

"Hijiri-sensei kissed me!"

  
  


Miyako's reaction would have been comical, had the situation not been so dire. Her dark eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she made the appropriate melodramatic gasp.

"No way!"

Maron turned a bright scarlet and mumbled, that yes, it was true. Miyako abruptly stood and began to pace the short length of her room. Several times she paused and looked at Maron as if to say something. Nothing but nonsense sounds would make it past her lips before she would go back to pacing. It was some minutes before she stopped and planted her hands firmly on her hips. Her eyes held so many different emotions. Hurt and sadness, followed righteous indignation and accusation.

"I thought Chiaki was going to be your first kiss!"

Maron shrank back and clutched one of Miyako's pillows to her stomach. She swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. Maron knew Miyako's anger was even more terrible to face than the demons that plagued her almost nightly.

"Hijiri-sensei wasn't my first kiss!" Maron protested.

"Then who?" Miyako demanded. The knowledge that Maron could call the teacher by his first name disturbed her. It meant that laws were being broken. The police officer part of her reared and wanted to attack the jerk. 

However, she still took several steps towards the cowering girl on the bed. Indignation on the part of Chiaki filled her dark eyes. Behind that, was the hurt that came with the knowledge of a faint betrayal. Maron had kept her first kiss a secret. She could never forgive her for that.

"I don't know who he is!" Maron snapped with annoyance. "Miyako--"

The other girl shook her head, abruptly cutting off whatever Maron had been about to say. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. Emotion was ebbing away from her. Once more she was the coolheaded detective that thought things through. Her eyes snapped open and she gaped at Maron.

"Shikaidou-sensai is a teacher!" She hissed, not daring to say it much louder. The apartment was small and it was as if she suddenly realized that her parents could be eavesdropping. "He's got to be at least twenty-two. Maron, it's illegal for him to kiss you!"

"But he knows my dad," Maron weakly protested. Her grip on the pillow had increased. Perversely, this was going exactly how she imagined it. It galled her to know that she could predict even this reaction from Miyako.

"That doesn't make it right!" she insisted.

"You sound like Chiaki," she muttered and then gave a little huff.

"You actually told Chiaki?" Miyako gaped at her.

"Chiaki was there when it happened."

"Oh."

That effectively shut the detective's daughter up for several minutes. For the first time in her life, Miyako didn't have something to say. Maron wrinkled her nose and laid back on the bed. She gave a dejected sigh but didn't say anything else until Miyako was ready to make some sort of protest again.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Maron, Shikaidou-sensei shouldn't have--"

"I think I liked it." Maron's admission made Miyako sit down on the bed. She had stunned her friend once more.

"Oh my." She tired to speak several times but nothing came out. Finally she sighed softly. "We're going on that field trip tomorrow to the Christian Church. Shikaidou-sensei paired you with Iinchou."

"Yeah, he and Chiaki hate each other."

"I'm paired with Chiaki." Miyako let that sit in the air between them for several minutes. She sighed quietly and laid down next to her friend. Maron blinked and rolled onto her side so she could watch Miyako's expression.

"What are you saying?"

"We'll trade. You two can go off and talk. And Maron," Miyako looked at her seriously, "I did not give him up to you so you could ignore him like this. Kiss him tomorrow, damnit." Then she smiled, making Maron grin. The two hugged and all was forgiven.

  
  


* * *

"When we get married, it should be here," Chiaki announced. The class had just finished entering the church. The young kaitou predictably blushed and tried to look at him indignantly. This became difficult, for he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Chiaki!" she hissed. Her breath then caught in the back of her throat. It was almost painful. His hand had moved from her stomach and then down along her hip. It didn't stop there, for it continued to the tops of her thighs. Then, just as slowly, his fingers stroked the bare skin above her stockings, moving more towards the inside of her legs.

It was then that she realized her position. She was trapped between him and the last pew of the church.

"The only person who can see us clearly is Shikaidou," Chiaki murmured quietly in her ear. "Everyone else things that we're just flirting."

"You're hand," she managed to whisper coherently.

"Promise me that we'll talk. Today."

"Chiaki, your hand." Maron sucked in her breath again when his fingers clenched against her skin. His grip was almost too tight.

"We have to talk."

"After cleaning," she said quickly. "I promise."

"Alone."

"Chiaki!" she snapped softly.

"I see." He slowly let go of her thigh. Slowly he turned her around and his dark eyes were angry. "It's okay for him to touch you like this, but not me." He shook his head when she would have protested. "Remember your promise." Then he released her completely and went outside.

* * *

End Part 6


End file.
